User talk:Airblade86
Talk Page!!! Hey people feel free to leave and don't forget to sign using the four tildes ~~~~. Airblade86 21:58, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Deck The theme is stretched too much and therefore cannot be named an "Aggro" until its fixed to a more focused objective of a victory condition. Here are a few ways to determine your deck's qualities: * First select one of the two themes you currently have: Dragons OR Elemental Heroes. The two should stay separate and have their focused theme revolving around that type unless you are trying to pull off a miracle hybrid, which I don't recommend. * As of now your deck is mostly a Dragon Beatdown deck - your Elemental Heroes are extremely unsupported. I suggest you remove Elemental Heroes from your deck unless you are getting a new wave of Elemental cards. Next let's remove your banned cards: * Remove your Victory Dragon. * Remove your Call of the Haunted. Now let's remove your unnecessary non-related-to-dragon cards: * Elemental Heroes: Not related * Sonic Duck: A weak normal monster who is of no help to your deck * Luster Dragon 2: Weak level 5 monster that is not worth the sacrifice requirement * Birdface: You don't have Harpie Ladies in your deck * Familiar-Posessed - Wynn: You don't have Wynn the Wind Charmer, which renders this card useless * Command Knight: Unless you have warrior cards to input, this card useless * The Trojan Horse: You don't have enough Earth Monsters. Most of your cards are Wind Attributed. * Ookazi: Your deck does not focus around Burn tactics. It's a beatdown deck, which won't need this card. * Skyscraper: Unless your deck is to be Elemental Hero, remove it! * D. Tribe: You don't have enough support Dragon cards that require Dragon Type cards on the field to activate effects - in which case this card is useless * Your Elemental Hero Fusions: Don't need it unless you're running Elem Heroes. Now let's suggest a few cards for your deck: * Monster Reborn * Premature Burial * Look up Dragon Decks through here: Dragon Deck for more background information. You don't need to follow all of it, but it will definitely help. * Armed Dragon LV7: It'll help your LV3 and LV5 ones * More Wind support and more Dragon support And that's just about what I'm going to offer you. Most of the work left for you is to gradually reinput, refix, reedit, and etcetera. Have fun and don't give up! You'll eventually get a great deck that's able to withstand the worst. If you ever have any questions, post in my Discussion page! Cheers. Chris427 16:54, 4 July 2008 (UTC) My Crystal Beast Deck Hamon is in there because he is summoned by sacrificing continuous spell cards and since Crystal Beasts turn into spell cards when there destroyed by battle i put him in there because the main focus is on summoning him, not rainbow dragon.Nzk10 15:04, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Card You're right, we don't have an article called defusion. We have one called De-Fusion.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 20:05, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Response Well, Plasma is a Fusion which usually is a disadvantage, but after seeing your deck, if you have Dark Paladin, Blader is your choice, other ways I would choose Plasma. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 00:36, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Episode Appearnaces I really would appreciate it if you wouldnt go deleting the episode appearnce #s for the cards especially when it takes me minutes to make sure im getting the right cards for the right episodes(especially when you delted the episode numbers for celtic guardian) thanks:) --Rkdew0 07:53, 11 July 2008 (UTC) its ok since it was an accident --Rkdew0 19:33, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Reply I don't really care about Buster Blader or not in your deck, since my earlier posts were a waste of time due to "suggesting forbidden cards." I was not aware of that, so I shall apologize for that mistake. Forbidden cards to me are: forbidden cards. Chris427 07:15, 16 July 2008 (UTC) * Have you ever considered Dark Paladin? It's Dark Magician + Buster Blader, and instead of just having bonus from your opponent's Graveyard, it's a whole lot more. Check it out. If you're planning to go for that, ask me for deck help if needed. Chris427 20:18, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Deck Suggestions * I noticed you use Buster Blader, so may I suggest using Creature Swap? Give your opponent a Dragon and then attack with Buster Blader with 3100 ATK! Bluedog187 19:54, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :* If you don't have one, buy it over eBay. If you do, just use Different Dimension Capsule to get it from your deck.Bluedog187 00:17, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Fan-Made Cards Nobody is allowed to make fan-made cards. This is why the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wiki. Seems rather pointless to draw away traffic from such a Wiki.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 00:38, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Fan made cards No, nobody can create fan made cards in the mainspace. You can create it in your userspace under the title User:Airblade86/Blader, the Ultimate Dragon Slayer or more pratically, you use the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wiki. -- Deltaneos (talk) 00:38, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, didn't notice TwoTailedFox, had already replied above. -- Deltaneos (talk) 00:40, 22 July 2008 (UTC) I believe you said somewhere you needed this! Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 02:56, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :● Thanks Dmaster! Airblade86 16:15, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Deck Zones Sorry to intrude, but if you want to change the colors of your deck zones, an explanation can be found here. Bluedog187 00:30, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Stolen? * On your User page, it says your Five-Headed Dragon was stolen...that sucks... Bluedog187 23:56, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :* Do you at least know who has it? Bluedog187 01:56, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::* Maybe you should buy a new one...or beat the c*** out of him. Bluedog187 02:02, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::* Then there really isn't much you can do. Bluedog187 02:12, 5 August 2008 (UTC) * Well, the price depends on where you look. If you want to find the best price, I suggest you look at a LOT of stores. Bluedog187 02:38, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :* With your current deck, yeah, a win is possible. You would just have to focus your efforts towards summoning Horus or Armed Dragon. As for a low price on FHD, try eBay. Bluedog187 02:41, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :* Look at their feedback, anything below 97% isn't a good idea. Bluedog187 02:51, 5 August 2008 (UTC)